<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guuzen wo yosotta unmei by vogue91esp (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148833">Guuzen wo yosotta unmei</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp'>vogue91esp (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Established Relationship, Forests, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rough Sex, Tree Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“En serio, quería distraerte un poco. De manera inocente.” <br/>“Deberías conocerme bastante bien de saber que no hay nada inocente cuando se trata de ti y mí. Solos. Cuando estoy de mal humor.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guuzen wo yosotta unmei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Guuzen wo yosotta unmei</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Destino mascarado con coincidencia)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Apesta. Apesta mucho. Toda esta situación apesta, toda esta cosa de fingir que sean nuestras vacaciones de verano apesta. Bien, todo...”</p><p>“¿Apesta?” Yuto interrumpió a su novio, con una sonrisita.</p><p>Tenían que esperar un poco de tiempo más antes que el equipo acabara de desmantelar el acampamiento, pues se habían dividido, tratando de disfrutar el lugar sin tener las cámaras a seguirles.</p><p>Yuto había pensado que llevar a Hikaru a dar un paseo por el bosque pudiera ser una buena idea para calmarle los nervios.</p><p>Claro, ni la belleza natural de Yamanashi podía hacer nada para impresionar a un Yaotome Hikaru que no había dormido y que actualmente estaba muy enojado.</p><p>“No te pases de listo.” le dijo, al sacudir la cabeza. “Lo odio. Cada vez que tenemos un desafío acaba de esta manera. Porque, claro, yo apesto aún más de esta idea del campamento.” se quejó, al respirar hondo y a girarse para mirar a su novio. “Me estoy quejando como una nena, ¿verdad?”</p><p>Yuto rio y se encogió de hombros.</p><p>“Tienes el derecho.” dijo, evitando de responder de manera directa. “Pero no oses más decir que mi novio apesta.” se acercó y le llevó los brazos alrededor del cuello. “Sólo creo que seas más sano que nosotros. Piensa en mí, en Ryosuke, Yuri. Podríamos morir si no ganáramos, por eso pasa tanto a menudo. Es una manera para evitar de explotar.”</p><p>Hikaru sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>“<em>Claro</em>, si tuviera que decidir entre ti y mí, preferiría ser derrotado mil veces. Tú eres un mal perdedor.” inclinó la cabeza, sorprendido. “Mira: ser malo contigo me hizo olvidar de estar enfadado.” bromó.</p><p>Yuto se echó atrás y se fingió ofendido.</p><p>“Y yo que pensaba de animarte pasando un poco de tiempo de calidad juntos. No era esto que había planeado.”</p><p>Durante años, desde cuando Hikaru y él se habían juntado, Yuto había seguido repitiéndose que debería haber trabajado un poco en su manera de formular los conceptos; debería haber aprendido a expresarse de una manera que su novio no pudiera malinterpretar.</p><p>Sin embargo, estaba muy difícil; Hikaru tenía un don para entender lo que quería él.</p><p>“Oh.” dijo, al acercarse otra vez y al llevar un dedo bajo el mentón del menor para levantarle la cabeza. “Y, exactamente, ¿qué tenías en mente cuando me llevaste en el bosque, lejos del equipo y de los demás?” le provocó, con una mirada divertida en la cara.</p><p>Yuto hizo una mueca y retrocedió.</p><p>“En serio, quería distraerte un poco. De manera <em>inocente</em>.” especificó.</p><p>Hikaru rio bajo, y caminó hacia él hasta que le atrapó contra el tronco de un cedro muy alto.</p><p>“Deberías conocerme bastante bien de saber que no hay nada inocente cuando se trata de ti y mí. Solos. Cuando estoy de mal humor.”</p><p>En ese momento Yuto estaba discretamente excitado, no podía negarlo.</p><p>Podía, de todas maneras, no rendirse de manera tan sencilla.</p><p>“No pareces de mal humor ahora.” le hizo notar, al levantar una rodilla entre las piernas de su novio, sonriendo cuando le vio aguantar la respiración.</p><p>“Eso sólo prueba cuanto seas bueno.” contestó Hikaru, para nada desanimado. “Pero va tomar un poco más de un paseo en el bosque para hacerme olvidar de estos dos días. Tuve que cortar madera, comer basura y dormir prácticamente en el suelo mientras tú jugaba al pequeño príncipe de Yamanashi. Creo que merezco algo.”</p><p>Yuto sonrió, al inclinar la cabeza.</p><p>“Sí, bien. Creía que ibas a estar dolorido. Sabes, dormir en el suelo y todo. ¿No va a ser duro para ti?”</p><p>Hikaru se empujó contra de él, al mover despacio las caderas.</p><p>“No me dejes hacer una mala broma sobre cuánto va a ser <em>duro</em>.” dijo, con una mueca. “Además, piénsala como una revancha. Tengo la ocasión de hacerte estar dolorido a ti también.” le provocó; aquí se dio cuenta de tener a Yuto atrapado, y puso la sonrisa mejor que pudo, con mucha decepción del menor.</p><p>“Pues, dado que mi plan inocente fue al infierno, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?” preguntó, haciendo pucheros.</p><p>Hikaru sonrió, tierno, y se acercó para besarle.</p><p>“Nada muy elaborado, juro. Hay una superficie perfectamente utilizable detrás de tu espalda, si no te has dado cuenta.”</p><p>Yuto se salió los ojos, al mirar rápidamente el árbol.</p><p>“Pues no bromabas al decir que ibas a hacerme dolorido.” comentó. “No lo sé, Hikka. Creo que sea mejor que vamos a la búsqueda de una cueva, o algo así.”</p><p>Hikaru resopló, retrocediendo un poco.</p><p>“No voy a caminar kilómetros sólo para ir en una cueva oscura y arriesgar de ser comido por un animal salvaje. Mientras tengo sexo.”</p><p>“Mejor arriesgar de ser comido de un oso que tener sexo en el medio de un bosque y arriesgar que alguien del equipo nos vea. O, peor, Kota.”</p><p>Hikaru rio, y no se desplazó ni de un milímetro.</p><p>“Este es mi premio de consolación, ¿verdad? Creo que mis deseos deberían valer más que los tuyos.”</p><p>Yuto fingió una expresión de sorpresa, y se llevó teatralmente la mano al pecho.</p><p>“¿Quieres decir que sólo soy un premio de consolación? Y yo que pensaba de ser una medalla de oro.” bromó, haciendo reír al mayor.</p><p>“Tienes que compensar el cansancio, la comida y el sueño todo en un polvo. Si estás a la altura del desafío, por mí puedes ser también el premio de la Academia.”</p><p>Y con esto dejó de hablar, y empezó a besarle realmente.</p><p>De la manera como el cuerpo de Yuto se rindió pronto, sabía qué el menor no tenía quejas reales; sin embargo, no lamentaba tener que fingir que convencerle. Siempre había sido parte del entretenimiento.</p><p>Le quitó rápido la camiseta y llevó la boca a morderle la clavícula, fuerte bastante para que Yuto aguantara la respiración, y probablemente dejándole un cardenal. Tenían suerte que habían acabado con los rodajes, ese día.</p><p>“Tiempo, Hikka.” le dijo Yuto, aunque le estuviera guardando la cabeza allí. “Sé qué es excitante y todo, pero no me gustaría que alguien pueda ir a buscarnos.”</p><p>Hikaru se echó atrás y se encogió de hombros.</p><p>“Si me obligas a apurarme, creo que vas superar mi nivel de dolorido.” le provocó, al llevar una mano a sus pantalones, rozándole la erección bajo el tejido.</p><p>“<em>Por favor</em>.” dijo Yuto, para nada impresionado. “No es que pueda ser más duro que no seas ya cuando tenemos una cama. Creo que puedo tomarla.”</p><p>Hikaru le besó otra vez y se desplazó hacia su oreja, mordiéndole el lóbulo.</p><p>“Pues gírate. Mi novio tiene prisa.” murmuró, y sin esperar que Yuto lo hiciera le cogió una cadera y tiró, haciéndole acabar contra el tronco. Yuto gimió, tratando al menos de salvarse la cara de la corteza.</p><p>“Es un pecado que seas demasiado esquelético para levantarme. Habría sido más sencillo.” se quejó, al sentir ya los rasguños contra el pecho mientras su novio le bajaba los pantalones, las manos que le tiraban las nalgas para ganar acceso a su abertura.</p><p>“Bien, deberías haberlo pensado antes de crecer hasta tres metros e hincharte tanto. Es tu culpa.” le descartó, y luego llevó la mano a su cara. “Lámelos. Bien. Quiero hacerte adolorido, no romperte.”</p><p>Yuto tembló al oírle, maldiciéndose por la manera como todo lo que le decía Hikaru le hacía efecto.</p><p>Como pedido, tomó los dedos entre los labios, lamiéndolos como podía; no pudo evitar de hacer un espectáculo para Hikaru, chupándolos hondo y succionando las mejillas, aunque no hubiera necesidad que lo hiciera.</p><p>“Con calma, campamento zeitaku. No vas a engañarme dejando que me conforme con ti que me la tomas en boca.” le reprochó, al salir los dedos y al llevarlos a la abertura del menor.</p><p>“Hikaru, hoy establecemos que no es mi culpa si ves indicios donde no están.” contestó Yuto, condescendiente, pero toda su confianza desapareció en cuanto Hikaru tuvo éxito de empujar un dedo dentro de él.  </p><p>“Sabes, ya no creo que lo hagas a propósito. Sólo creo que acciones involuntariamente hacia el objetivo de ponerme cachondo y hacer que te folle, no importa dónde estamos. Se está poniendo agotador estar contigo.” se burló de él, empujando otro dedo a lado del primero.</p><p>“Libre de irte, Hikka.” contestó Yuto, sólo un poco enojado. “Aunque tengo que admitir que ahora mismo no puedo esperar que hagas algo. No hay nada como ser follado contra un árbol para recordarse que gané casi todo, mientras tú perdiste en toda la línea.” le provocó, haciendo un sonido sufocado cuando el mayor empujó otro dedo adentro.</p><p>“Y osas decir que no lo haces para provocarme.” dijo Hikaru, asombrado, al acercarse aún más, los dedos más hondo, mientras trataba de abrir a su novio como podía.</p><p>“Bien, <em>ahora</em> sí.” respondió Yuto, jadeando un poco, empujando las caderas atrás para encontrar los movimientos de la muñeca de Hikaru. “Sería tonto hacerlo, con tus dedos adentro.”</p><p>Hikaru respiró hondo, quitando con delicadez los dedos y dándole un beso en el hombro.</p><p>“Ni puedo decirte cuanto te quiero, Yutti. Cuanto <em>nos</em> quiero. No pensaba que iba a encontrar a un hombre tan compatible.”</p><p>Yuto se giró y sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>“¿Por qué no aprendes? <em>Antes</em> me follas contra el árbol y luego, cuando tu cerebro está todo jodido por las endorfinas puedes decirme cuanta suerte tenemos a estar juntos.”</p><p>Lejos de ofenderse, Hikaru sonrió.</p><p>“Tienes razón. Antes te follo contra el árbol. Estoy haciendo algo equivocado si todavía tienes éxito de decir una palabra tan difícil como ‘endorfinas’.” y pronto se bajó los pantalones bastante, escupiendo sin gracia en la mano y pasándola alrededor de su sexo, tratando de hacerla un poco más simple para Yuto. Luego empujó contra de él, y Yuto ya no hablaba, el único sonido que dejaba sus labios eran gemidos bajos y estímulos para hacerle seguir adelante.</p><p>Hikaru llevó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, haciéndole doblar adelanta y finalmente empezando a empujar adentro, de manera constante.</p><p>“¡Joder!” gritó Yuto, las manos que buscaban agarre en el tronco, arañándose mientras lo hacía. “Bien, seguro es intenso.” tuvo éxito de decir luego, quedándose quieto mientras su novio entraba completamente. “Sólo dame un minuto, Hikka. Creo que estoy en el equipo lujo a casa también, ya no estoy acostumbrado.”</p><p>Hikaru rio, bajo, y se asomó para dejarle una estela de besos a lo largo de la escapula, tratando de confortarle.</p><p>“No tengo prisa.” murmuró contra su piel. “Sólo dime si es demasiado, Yu. Después de todo, creo que puedo conformarme con tu boca.”</p><p>Yuto gimió y sacudió la cabeza, sin darle una respuesta verbal.  Siguió respirando hondo, obligando su cuerpo a relajarse y adaptarse a la intrusión, y después de un poco se giró.</p><p>“Puedes ir.” susurró, sonando deliciosamente derrotado al oído de Hikaru.</p><p>“Tus deseos...” murmuró, y empezó a empujarse dentro de él, bastante despacio de no darle más problemas.</p><p>Pronto, de todas maneras, Yuto ya no estaba pensando en el dolor. Sus gemidos estaban más que de placer ahora, mientras movía las caderas atrás para ir al encuentro de los empujones de Hikaru, doblándose aún más adelante para tomarlo más hondo.</p><p>Hikaru le apretó las caderas, porque empezaba a sentirse abrumado y porque sabía que Yuto podía dejarse llevar durante el sexo, y quería evitar de tener que explicar a todo el mundo porque estuviera cojeando.</p><p>Empezó a empujar más fuerte cuando Yuto se lo pidió, y le empujó directamente contra el árbol. Sospechó que iba a llevar marcas de esa excursión en el pecho un poco de tiempo, algo que le complació más que debería.</p><p>“Tócame, Hikaru.” pidió Yuto después de un poco de tiempo, la cara contra el tronco, la boca abierta mientras inspiraba. “Es demasiado, no creo de poder resistir mucho.”</p><p>“No te preocupes, cariño. Aquí estoy yo.” contestó Hikaru, empalagoso, aprovechando del hecho que estaba improbable que Yuto le reprochara en ese momento.</p><p>Llevó la mano a su erección, moviéndola rápidamente mientras aumentaba el ritmo con las caderas, y pronto fue demasiado por él también. Direccionó sus empujones, haciéndolos tan hondos como posible mientras la mano se movía más rápida, y unos momentos más tarde Yuto se corrió, gritando tanto en alta voz que Hikaru fue feliz que estuvieran en medio de la nada.</p><p>Estaba tan hermoso, tan desarreglado y tan excitante que sólo verle así fue suficiente a llevarlo más allá del límite. Paró las caderas y apretó el agarre alrededor de él mientras se corría, sofocando todos sonidos contra la piel del menor.</p><p>Se quedaron quietos un poco de tiempo, al tratar de recuperar el aliento, hasta que Yuto le empujó delicadamente, volviendo recto.</p><p>“Pues...” dijo, mientras recuperaba su camiseta y se la ponía, al hacer una pequeña mueca con el movimiento. “¿Fue un Oscar?”</p><p>Hikaru rio, todavía jadeando.</p><p>“No lo sé. ¿Hay un Nobel por el sexo?” bromó, al acercarse para besarle. “Y, más importante, ¿ahora puedo decirte que te quiero?”</p><p>Yuto sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>“Deberías. Tienes razón, nunca ibas a encontrar otro hombre que te lo dejaras hacer.”</p><p>Hikaru asintió y le besó otra vez, y otra, como si no pudiera pararse.</p><p>“Te quiero. Y me siento el hombre más afortunado del planeta.” le dijo, amorosamente.</p><p>“Lo eres. Joder, me distraje, no me di cuenta del hecho que te corriste adentro. Ahora voy a sentirme pegajoso e incómodo todo el camino en coche y...” hizo una pausa, al suspirar. “Pero yo te quiero también, Hikaru. Es obvio.” dijo luego, e hizo reír al mayor.</p><p>“Volvamos. Si fueran sospechosos, diles que tuvimos un encuentro con un oso. Dado tu aspecto, es absolutamente creíble.” le dijo al menor, luego le tomó la mano y le condujo en el camino de vuelta al acampamiento.</p><p>En cuanto llegaron, vieron a Kota caminar hacia ellos.</p><p>“Aquí estáis, ¡pensábamos que os perdis en el bosque!” les dijo, al sacudir la cabeza. “Podemos casi ir. Acabaron de recoger todo y...” se paró y echó un vistazo confuso a Yuto. “Yutti, ¿Por qué estás todo arañado? ¿No fuiste casi todo el tiempo en el equipo lujo? No pensaba que fuera tan duro.”</p><p>Yuto entró un poco en pánico, y estaba tratando de encontrar rápido una respuesta, cuando Kei les alcanzó, y la mirada maliciosa en su cara le dijo que no era tan lento como a su novio.</p><p>“Ko, vámonos a casa.” le dijo, condescendiente, al cogerle una muñeca y al tirarle.</p><p>“Pero... tiene todo el cuello arañado, sólo quería decir...” trató de protestar Kota, pero dejó que Kei le hiciera callar y se rindió a la ignorancia.</p><p>En cuanto fueron bastante lejos, Yuto se giró a mira a Hikaru, enojado.</p><p>“Pues, ahora estoy incómodo, dolorido y avergonzado. Creo que hice más que debería, pues la balanza cuelga de mi lado.” le informó. “Tienes dos horas de camino para decidir cómo vas a recompensarme a casa.”</p><p>Hikaru levantó una ceja, interesado.</p><p>“¿Debe ser inocente?” preguntó, con una sonrisita.</p><p>Yuto suspiró, exasperado, y fue hacia el coche.</p><p>“Como quieras.” gritó, al alcanzar los demás.</p><p>Hikaru le miró un poco, antes de seguirle.</p><p>Como quieras, le había dicho.</p><p>Eso significaba sin duda carta blanca.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>